


Steamy Stakeout

by h0neyboba



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Sex Toys, Skimmons AU, Stakeout, daisy x jemma, semi-established, skimmons smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25966429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h0neyboba/pseuds/h0neyboba
Summary: They’ve been friends with behinifits for a while, sneaking into each other’s bunks and fucking in the suply closet to release pent up stress. It was a good arrangement, releasing all the stress that comes with the job at the hands of a gorgeous teammate. So, it’s no surprise that when the they were required to stakeout together in a small cabin, things got sexual.
Relationships: Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse
Kudos: 18





	Steamy Stakeout

They’ve been friends with benefits for a while, sneaking into each other’s bunks and fucking in the suply closet to release pent up stress. It was a good arrangement, releasing all the stress that comes with the job at the hands of a gorgeous teammate. So, it’s no surprise that when the they were required to stakeout together in a small cabin, things got sexual. They’ve talked about it before, usuing toys to add a new layer of pleasure, but they’ve never found the time to. Until now. Daisy jumped at the opportunity to use her new toy, a large strap on, on Jemma when she heard they were paired for the stakeout.  
-  
When they got to the cabin it was cold as hell, with one bed, and a small amount of blankets. Perfect. It was like she was in a fan fiction. Daisy soon went to work starting a fire as Jemma started making the pair dinner, knowing a large snow storm was coming their way. The pairs were Jemma and Daisy, Fitz and Mack, and Bobbi and Hunter. Coulson was basically putting all the couples in the same cabin, Jemma and Daisy more or less a couple but still.

The crack pop of the fire soon fills the cabin, along with a warm amber glow as Daisy walks over to Jemma. “Hey Jems..” Daisy trails off, her voice low as her arms wrap around Jemmas waist. “Yes love?” The bit hums, cutting their sandwiches in half. It’s her signature prosciutto and buffalo mozzarella sandwich with a hint of her homemade pesto aioli. The hacker slowly pulls off Jemmas SHEILD issued winter jacket and hangs it up, giving her perfect figure a once over. “Remember when we talked about usuing toys?” Daisy asks, standing next to Jemma and leaning on the counter. The scientist nods and hands Daisy her sandwich, giving her a look for her to continue. “Well, if you’re feeling stressed and need a relapse later, I have a new toy help with that.” She grins and Jemmas eyes widen, her cheeks flushing as images flash through her mind. “Even if I’m not stressed later, can we try out your new friend?” Jemma asks, looking down at her hands at what she just implied. Daisy’s cocky grin falters as her heart rate quickens. They only kiss and fuck after stressful missions, needing to release all of it, but they’ve never just done it. Like out of the blue, no stressful mission, no life threatening event, never. Her grin returns at full force as her hands gently rest on Jemmas waist, “Is it because you’re excited to meet my new toy or is it because you miss me?” She whispers, placing a kiss underneath Jemmas ear. The brit blushes as Daisy pulls back, waiting for her response. “A-A bit of both..” She smiles sheepily, playing with her fingers. “You miss me? Since when has Jemma Simmons missed me fucking her?” Daisy teases, combing her hand through Jemmas brown waves. “All the time..and not just you fucking me, I just miss you in general.” Jemma confesses. “And..and I know the rules were no strings stretched and I get it if you don’t want to do it anymore but I just nee-” Her ramble is cut short by Daisy’s lips on her own, a soft smile on her face. “Look Jems, I like you. Like a lot. You’re beautiful, smart, gorgeous, selfless, and all around perfect.” Daisy confesses, her body buzzing with excitement. Jemma smiles widely and gently cups her cheeks, “It’s glad to know the feeling is mutual.” She whispers and Daisy sees the perfect opportunity. “Will you be my girlfriend Jems?” Daisy asks, the question hanging in the air. Their eyes are locked as their faces hover close to each other, hearts beating fast and cheeks flushed. Jemmas fingers pull Daisy closer by her belt loops and she breathes out, “Of course.” before pulling their lips together again. Daisy’s velvety lips taste like caramel, fitting perfectly into Jemmas whos taste like honey and floral tea. Daisys arms wrap around her waist even more as she claps her hands behind the taller girls neck, their bodies flushed up against each other. The two part for air soon after, foreheads touching before Daisy’s stomach grumbles loudly, eliciting a fit of giggles from the two girls. They slowly untangle themselves and turn to eat their sandwiches, making light conversation about their teammates shenanigans right about now.  
-  
As soon as Daisy puts the last bit of Jemmas legendary sandwich into her mouth, their comms blair in their ear, Coulson saying an emergency mission has come up. He breifs them over their comms as Jemma puts on her bulletproof vest and loads her guns, Daisy shimming into her Quake suit before the both of them pull on their boots and head out the door. The snow storm hasn’t come yet so they didn’t layer as much, just putting on the necessary protection. Jemmas hair are tied up into ponytail while Diasy leaves hers down as they meet their team at the rendezvous point, Coulson still telling them what it is over the coms. He explains that it shouldn’t be too violent, just follow the suspect and gather intel, take out the gaurds but don’t get too involved, then get out. They all look at each other in understanding before May pulls up in a black SUV, the team piling in.  
-  
Well this didn’t go as expected.

A semi peaceful mission turned into an entire firing squad open firing at them. The entire team is ducked behind shipping containers, looking out and trying to thin out the group with icers. Daisy looks around, gun drawn, checking on the team and making sure none of them need backup. Fitz is occasionally ducking out and shooting as he tries to fly the D.W.A.R.V.E.S over the entire mess, Mack is covering Fitz, slicing the Hydra men with his badass shotgun axe. Bobbi is mostly taking down the men with batons as Hunter prefers to shoot his targets, fighting a bit behind her. May is being a badass as usual, using an equal amount of wepons and strength to take the men down. Daisy’s fighting hand to hand as well, shooting, quaking, and pulling out most of the moves as more Hydra men file in. And Jemma..wait where’s Jemma. Daisy’s eyes widen a bit as she shoots another Hydra man in the chest, looking around for the tiny scientist. “Simmons where is your location.” Daisy says into the coms, ducking behind a barrier. Only static comes through the comms and Daisy can’t help the panic rise in her chest. “Simmons where is your location.” She says again, shooting another Hydra agent in the chest. “Simmons do you copy.” Daisy says, her voice stern as she tries her best to keep her feelings under control. A broken, static, cry comes from Jemma across the coms, along with bullet shots before cutting off. The response makes Daisy’s heart drops to the center of the earth as she presses the com again, “Jemma do you copy.” She tries again, now frantic. “Where’s Simmons? Does anyone have eyes on her?!” Daisy says, her voice wavering as she looks around. Multiple negative replies come through the line before Jemmas voice comes up. “E-East side.” Two simple words before all of the lines go static. “It’s a bloody EMP!” Fitz yells in frustration but Daisy doesn’t hear him, she’s already dashing to the East side of the complex, sliding and ducking to avoid fire. She sees the familiar pair of boots laying on the floor and she immediately takes off her gauntlets, sliding down to the floor next to her. “Simmons, Jemma hey..” She whispers, watching the scientists eyes slowly flutter open as she shakes her shoulders. “Daisy?” Jemma questions softly, groaning at the pain in her head. “Jems what happened?” The agent asks, the gun fires slowly dying down. Daisy helps Jemma sit herself up against the wall as she gently pats her girlfriend down, checking for any more sign of injury. “I got knocked out, the last thing I remembered as a gun being swung down on me.” Jemma mumbles, Daisy pulling some supplies out of her backpack and cleaning up the blood trickling down her temple. “All clear, Daisy do you have eyes on Simmons.” Mays voice comes through the coms. “I’ve got her May.” Daisy replies and soon after, “I’m here Agent May.” Jemma replies. The hacker puts a butterfly patch on the laceration before gently cupping the brits cheek, worry present on her face. “You scared me Jems.” Daisy sighs, her heart warming a bit as Jemma leans into her hand. The shorter girl raises her hand to rest on top of her girlfriends before turning her head gently, kissing her palm and wrist. “I’m okay darling, thank you.” Jemma whispers, leaning in and kissing the worried agent. “Do you need assistance?” Mack asks as they pull away and Daisy picks Jemma up in her arms, tucking her gauntlets into her belt. “No we’re okay, meet us back at the rendezvous point.” Daisy comms before looking down at a scowling Jemma. “What?” She questions, carrying her out of the complex. “I can walk myself Daisy.” Jemma insists but she only shakes her head and presses a quick kiss to her forehead. “I know, but after you scared me like that I’m carrying your ass out of here.” Daisy says, her voice teasing but still meaning it. Jemma only nods in response and tucks her head into the taller girls neck, allowing herself to relax.  
-  
They make it back to the cabin and Daisy fusses over Jemma for a few hours, making sure she’s hydrated, giving her painkillers, and kissing her better. “I’m okay love I promise, no concussion, no headache, I’m okay.” Jemma reassures her. They’re both sitting on the couch, the fire still roaring as the storm finally sets in at full force. They’re snowed in but neither of them seem to notice it at all. “Fine, but the second you feel off you need to tell me.” Daisy pouts, the brit rolls her eyes but smiles at her adorable-ness before nodding. “I will, I promise.” She assures her, kissing her softly. Daisy smiles, finally, at the reassurance before getting up and taking off her Quake suit. They both change out of their clothes and Daisy makes them hot chocolate, finally settling in for the night. She brings the two mugs over to the couch and sits down next to Jemma, the two cuddling up under a quilt blanket and basking in each others warmth.

Half an hour later Daisy is laying back on the couch, Jemma tucked under her arm and curled into her side. When Jemma talks, Daisy gives her forehead kisses, listening contently to what the tiny scientist has to say. After a certain forehead kiss, Jemma looks up at her girlfriend and rests her hands on her cheeks, sitting up a bit so their lips meet. Daisy’s arm slowly pull her closer so that Jemmas now straddling her waist, kissing her deeper. The brits hands slowly tangle with Daisy’s waves and pulls her head closer, deepening the kiss as her hips start to move. 

“Jems..Are you sure you’re okay?” Daisy asks, pulling back and resting her hands on Jemmas waist. “I’m okay love, now shut up and kiss me.” The brit whispers, her voice dropping an octive and making Daisy’s cheeks flush. “Yes m’am.” She whispers before pulling Jemmas lips down to meet hers again. Their lips part for each others ever so slightly as they tilt their head a bit, getting a better angle to kiss the other deeper.

Daisy’s hands fall down to her ass, grabbing it lightly as Jemmas giggles. The brit pulls back slightly and trails kisses slowly along her girlfriend jawline and down her neck, stopping and sucking in her sweet spot. A soft moan is earned and it makes a smile form on Jemmas lips. “Mm, darling..” Jemma whispers out lustfully, kissing just underneath Daisy’s ear. She hears her girlfriends breath hitch before her hands feel up and down her front, teasing the hacker senseless. 

She slowly straightens herself and places a firm kiss on Daisy’s lips, “Go get it.” She hums and the brunettes eyes glaze over with lust. “Are you sure Jems?” She asks, watching as her girlfriend unstrattles her waist. “Go.” Jemma says, pulling off her sweatshirt, “Go get it, I’ll be here.” She says lustfully and Daisy doesn’t need to be told twice. She jumps up and walks over to her backpack, telling Simmons to not look. The brit honors her girlfriends request, busying herself with taking off her pants and unbuttoning her shirt. She loosens her tie and lays back on the couch, watching the snow fall outside. A few minutes later Daisy walks over to Jemma, the appendage making a noticeable budge in her boy shorts. 

The hacker can’t help but bite her lip as she takes in the sight infront of her. Jemmas laid out on the couch and her button up is unbuttoned all the way exposing the curves of her chest. Her tie is loosely hanging from her neck and falling between the valley of her breasts, making Daisy’s mouth water. 

Daisy’s only wearing her boy shorts and sports bra, walking over to Jemma slowly and teasingly. The brit motions for Daisy to come on to the couch and the hacker obliges, hovering herself over the tiny scientist and kissing her deeply. Her hands slowly move under the button up and grabs at the warm flesh of her chest, earning a soft groan from the girl underneath her. 

Jemma deepens the kiss as she takes off Daisy’s sports bra, taking them into her hands and massaging them. A low hum comes from the taller girls throat as she takes off Jemmas button up fully, pulling away a bit and attaching her lips to her jawline and neck. She quickly finds Jemmas sweet spot and sucks on it before gently grazing her teeth over the skin, making the brit melt under her. “Bad Simmons..” Daisy whispers, making a few hickeys on her freckled skin. “S-Sorry..” Jemma whispers out, her hands making their way down to Daisy’s fake bulge. “Such a bad girl..scaring me like that.” Daisy tisks, playing with the tie around her finger before fully tugging it off and dropping it to the floor. 

Jemma pulls off the taller girls boy shorts, gasping at the size of the appendage. Daisy’s fingertips graze over her skin, making the brit shiver “C-Cold Daisy..” she breathes out, trying to pull the hacker closer to her for warmth. Daisy pulls a quilted blanket around them, creating their own little bubble. The blanket rests right beneath the agents shoulders, giving warmth to the both stark naked ladies. She peppers kisses on Jemmas collarbones, a smirk on her lips, “Bad, bad Jemma.” The brit moans out, squeezing her thighs together to give herself some releif. It’s their first time with a toy but just the sight of it is making Jemmas core gush. “I-I’m sorry Daisy..” She whimpers, trying to move her hips into the appendage. 

Daisy’s hands are now running over the inside of her thighs, teasingly ghosting her fingers over her bud. “You’re gonna get punished Simmons, no buts.” Daisy states, maintaining eye contact with the girl beneath her. Jemma nods and awaits her punishment, her eyes drifting down to the large strap on. “You have to earn a fucking.” The hacker states simply, putting the ball in Jemmas court. Something clicks inside of the tiny scientist and she shifts so that Daisy’s now presses up against the back of the couch. No words are exchanged as Jemma pulls her mid length hair to the side, slowly taking the strap on into her mouth. She knows Daisy can’t feel it but it’s for her viewing pleasure. She hears Daisy’s breath hitch as she bobs her head up and down, slowly rubbing the taller girls inner thighs as she does so. Daisy’s hand slowly tugs Jemmas head upward, the brit releasing the appendage with a pop. She wipes the siliva from her mouth before coming up and kissing Daisy deeply, re-wrapping the blanket around themselves. “Have I earned it?” Jemma asks, her voice laced with lust. Daisy hums her approval and lays down on the couch, situating the blanket around them once more as she guides Jemmas hips near the appendage. The brit bites her lip as she straddles Daisy, slowly lowering herself onto the strap on. Daisy’s hands grip Jemmas waist as she slowly pulls the girl up before pulling her back down, a soft moan echoing through the cabin. Jemmas head lolls back as she gasps, her hands on either side of the hacker as she starts to ride the strap on. “O-Oh..oh fuck! Daisy..oh god..” Jemma moans, her back arching as her hips start to grind down on the strap. She’s filled to the max, Daisy’s name like a mantra on her lips. Snowed in blanket sex, didn’t know Daisy would be into it until now. Daisy helps her girlfriend as she grips her hips, grinding up into her as Jemma grinds down. She flips them over and the blanket falls to their waists, Daisy now topping Jemma. She hikes Jemmas legs around her waist as she thrusts into her, the brits moans growing louder and louder.

“Ah!”  
“Daisy oh fuck!”  
“Ah- ohhh- mph god-”

Moans, whimpers, and soft, ragged pants are the only sounds filling the air, Jemma clinging onto Daisy for life. She crosses her ankles behind the taller girls back as she lifts her hips up, her legs starting to shake. “Daisy! Fuck me oh god!” Jemma moans, her fingertips digging into Daisy’s shoulders, definitely leaving crescent shaped scratches and marks. The brit comes with a loud moan, her eyes shut and her head thrown back. Her entire body shakes as she comes, pleasure flowing through her body. As she rides out her waves of ecstasy Daisy slows down her thrusts a bit, wanting to make the brit cum again and again. Deep, slow, passionate, and sensual. She focuses on making each thrust count, hitting her g-spot each time and peppering kisses all over Jemmas chest and neck. She nuzzles her face into the taller girls neck, kissing the skin there as her moans come out shaky and breathily. “I love you, fuck me, I love you, I love you.” Jemma moans out softly, repeating the three words breathily. “I love you too Jems.” Daisy smiles, whispering it into her ear before following it with a kiss on the neck. Jemmas moans rise higher and louder, only being muffled by Daisy’s neck as her body tenses for the second time, cum dripping onto the couch. She lets the brit ride out her high before pulling the strap on out fully, watching the rise and fall of Jemmas shuddering chest. She sets the toy aside and lays down on the couch, pulling Jemma into her arms and smiling as she curls into her side. After a few minutes of soft panting and Daisy running her fingertips up and down Jemmas bare back, the hacker breaks the silence. “Hey, I love you.” She whispers, looking down lovingly at the scientist. “I love you too.” Jemma hums, kissing Daisy slowly before resting her head back on her chest.

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: 1-800-gaygentsofshield


End file.
